The Lord of Merinium
" Do you not see you have lost, Earth will fall into my hands, and no one can save you, for i am the rider of the Horned Drake. Fear me." - Lord of Merinium to Blind Blizzard, in the Wrath of Sea Lord of Merinium, also called Dark Wraith is the former ruler of the realm Merinium and the lord of Enror and the dark lord of Alzenia after Tritons demise, it is revealed in the Wrath of the Sea, that Drake Rider is actually Maedror Saevon's former advisor under Triton spell. He is the instigator of most evil things, and currently the most powerful being in the universe. He can control cosmic forces and forces on Earth, the only downside to his immense power is that he cannot leave the dark realm of Enror, so that he can contain his powers History Formely known as Maedror an immortal advisor to Saevon, he was cursed by Saevons brother Triton eventually leading him to become the greatest servant of Triton, leading the first assualt on Earth. He is first seen attacking the Protectors tower riding his Horned Drake in Return of Saevon, he causes significant damage to the tower but retreats due to the arrival of Blind Blizzard. He is seen later in the Return of Saevon, attacking New York only to be defeated by the protectors and retreating again. He is again seen in Merinium sitting on his throne, when a soldier walked in informing the lord that the armies were ready to attack. He then disappears for a while, returning with immense dimensional powers, it is revealed that he accidently tampered with the Athenon, the center energy field of the universe bonding himself to it, and for a thousand years (months for Earth) he siphoned the power. He is defeated by Saevon who combined with the Dragon collective, giving him immense powers. Maedrors essence is spread across dimensionsa and he reamins a formless spirit, still alive but never aloud to take a form ever again. Powers and Equipment Immortality- The force of Marith keeps him alive. Athenon- Power to tamper with the field of the dimensions themselves. Force of the Universe- An ancient force that gives control of most things in the dimensions, making him a literal force of the universe's stability. He can manipulate cosmic forces from any location in the universe, and he can make clones of himself to be in many locations at once. Dark force- A variety of dark powers that don't require a chant. Marith Blade- A blade which can pass the curse of Marith to anybody. Tactical skills- Dark Wraith is an extremely brilliant tactition, planning the succesful capture of Alzenia. Flight- Dark Wraith can fly even without his Horned Drake. Teleportation- Meriniu can teleport between any dimension. Telekenesis- Mind control- Foreshadowing- Black Sword of Enror- Sword that allows Maedror control of black holes Personality The Dark Wraith is a ruthless and heartless general of Marith, he is the tactical mind which plans all of Mariths battles, he has no problem killing, even allowing his Horned Drake to kill many Army of Freaks mambers.